Who is my murderer?
by accii fangor
Summary: Karena kemampuan 'khusus'nya, Harry terlibat dalam sebuah misteri kematian Rachel Berenson, salah seorang kakak kelasnya. Dapatkah Harry dan teman-temannya mengungkap misteri itu? AU. Mainpair : RachelxTobias
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Harry, Sirius, Myrtle, and Mr. Pettigrew (Peter Pettigrew) belongs to JK. Rowling.

(...) and (...) belongs to K.A. Applegate. Di chapter ini belum disebutin namanya. XD

A/N : Ini fic pertama saya yg genrenya ga cuman sekedar romance. Jadi, maap kalo feelnya belom dapet... Enjoy reading^^

Chapter 1 : Death Hill

NORMAL POV

Death Hill adalah nama sebuah pemakaman umum yang terletak di sebuah kota terpencil bernama Witchmorphille. Kota kecil ini terletak di pedalaman Negara Inggris, jauh dari keramaian dan kesibukan Negara maju ini. Sore itu, Death Hill terlihat sangat sepi seperti biasanya. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat selain batu-batu nisan yang berjejer dengan rapi. Si penjaga pemakamanpun memilih untuk bersantai di pondoknya yang terletak di sebelah gerbang pemakaman persis. Pengunjung sore itu baru satu orang. Seorang anak laki-laki kurus pendek dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan memakai kacamata berbentuk bulat di balik mata hijaunya yang indah. Anak itu memasuki gerbang pemakaman dengan langkah perlahan setelah memarkir sepedanya di dekat pondok si penjaga pemakaman.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Harry, Harry Potter. Ia seorang anak yatim piatu sejak bayi. Sore itu, ia mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya karena hari ini adalah hari kematian kedua orangtuanya. Harry tak pernah sekalipun absen untuk menemui kedua orangtuanya setiap tahun dalam 15 tahun ini.

Harry anak yang sangat tegar. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, Harry yang masih bayi dititipkan kepada ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black. Sebenarnya Harry masih mempunyai saudara kandung, yaitu bibinya. Namun, sang bibi tidak bersedia untuk merawatnya. Walaupun begitu, Harry sudah sangat bersyukur dengan keadaannya. Sirius sangat menyayangi Harry, jadi ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menyesali takdirnya. Belum lagi kasih sayang yang dia dapat dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Harry sudah merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya. Hanya satu hal yang belum bisa Harry miliki sampai sekarang, yaitu sosok seorang ibu karena sampai saat ini Sirius masih betah membujang.

Tak lama setelah berjalan, Harry menemukan apa yang dia cari. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar, Harry duduk bersila dengan santainya di depan makam kedua orangtuanya, James dan Lily Potter. Harry menaruh dua buket bunga yang dibawanya di masing-masing makam orangtuanya. Setelah mendoakan kedua orangtuanya dengan khusuk, Harry mulai 'berbicara' pada orangtuanya.

"Mom… Dad… Tak terasa sekarang sudah tepat 15 tahun kita berpisah", Harry berucap lirih, "Apakah Mom dan Dad baik-baik saja di atas sana? Kuharap begitu… Seperti aku yang selalu baik-baik saja bersama Sirius. Apa? Oh… Sayangnya belum… Sirius masih saja gonta-ganti pacar. Dan dia masih berpedoman untuk tidak menikah. Kurasa percuma saja membujuk dia…", Harry tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA, Mom, Dad… Tahun depan aku akan berusia 17 tahun. Aku memang masih belum setinggi Ron, tapi aku jamin aku bukan anak kecil seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak akan menangisi Mom dan Dad lagi meskipun aku sangat merindukan kalian. Aku... aku sangat menyayangi kalian..."

Harry terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Ia merasakan matanya mulai panas, tapi ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis. Ia pun menepatinya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang ia menghilangkan keinginannya untuk menangis. Sebaliknya, ia mulai tersenyum ceria dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kalian juga sangat menyayangiku. Terima kasih Mom, Dad. Kalian telah memberiku kehidupan yang bahagia ini. Sekalipun kita tidak cukup lama bersama, tapi aku berharap kalian juga sebahagia aku disana. Ohya, maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Hari ini Sirius mengajakku makan diluar, aku harus segera pulang. Sirius titip salam untuk kalian. Maafkan dia ya, dia terlalu sibuk sampai jarang mengunjungi kalian. Tapi aku jamin dia tidak pernah melupakan Mom dan Dad kok. Dia masih sering bercerita tentang kalian padaku. Oke... aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Bye Mom, bye Dad... I love you."

Harry berdiri dengan perlahan sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Angin berhembus perlahan membuat rambut Harry yang berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Ternyata sore sudah hampir beranjak malam. Matahari beranjak turun sambil menebarkan semburat jingganya di hamparan langit yang mulai menggelap. Harry menikmati pemandangan itu sambil berjalan di antara nisan yang berjajar rapi. Tak jauh dari gerbang pemakaman, Harry melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kecoklatan yang juga sedang mengunjungi sebuah makam. _Tumben sekali ada pengunjung lain selain aku_, batin Harry. Harry mengamati laki-laki itu sambil berjalan. Laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk terpaku sambil menatap nisan di depannya. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Harry bisa melihat seorang gadis berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi, langsing, dan rambutnya sangat indah, pirang bergelombang dan berkilau. Gadis cantik itu terus menatap laki-laki itu. Kemudian, dengan gerakan perlahan, gadis itu melangkah maju dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memeluk laki-laki tadi dari belakang. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, masih terpaku menatap nisan di depannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, raut mukanya terlihat sangat kosong, tak bisa ditebak.

"Mereka romantis sekali ya?"

Harry yang sedang memandang laki-laki dan gadis tadi tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Harry mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Saat ia memandang ke arah laki-laki dan gadis tadi, ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat sosok yang berbicara tadi sudah berada di depannya. Sosok seorang gadis yang lebih pendek dari Harry dan juga lebih muda. Berambut hitam dikuncir dua, memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal dan gaun terusan berwarna hitam. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah Harry, ikut memandang pasangan tadi.

"Romantis kan?", tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Emm... I-iya... kurasa iya...", Harry menjawab dengan gugup, sebisa mungkin tak menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Mereka berdua pasti saling mencintai...", gadis di samping Harry berkata lagi.

"I-iya sepertinya begitu... A-aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang," Harry berkata, membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali... Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu Harry. Kau kesini hanya dua kali dalam setahun. Saat ulangtahunmu dan saat hari kematian orangtuamu seperti sekarang. Aku harus menunggu sembilan bulan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu. Itu lama sekali...", gadis kecil itu mulai terdengar manja.

"Ma-maafkan aku Myrtle, Sirius sudah menungguku di rumah.", kata Harry lagi, "Aku akan datang lagi... emm... sembilan bulan lagi... Bye..."

Harry segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Sekilas ia melirik pasangan tadi. Si laki-laki sudah berdiri dan si gadis berdiri di belakangnya. Mungkin laki-laki itu mau pulang.

"Bye Harry!", Myrtle berseru ceria di belakang Harry. Mendengar itu Harry segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Sampai di gerbang pemakaman, ia berpapasan dengan sang penjaga pemakaman, Mr. Pettigrew. Harry tersenyum padanya sambil memasukkan amplop putih berisi uang sumbangan untuk pemakaman ke dalam kotak yang ada di dekat gerbang.

"Hei anak muda, sepertinya kau mendapat teman baru", kata Mr. Pettigrew kepada Harry sambil melirik ke arah si laki-laki pirang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Gadis cantik tadi masih di belakangnya. Tangan si gadis memegang pergelangan tangan si laki-laki yang tetap berjalan dalam diam.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawab Harry (lagi-lagi) sekenanya sambil menghampiri sepedanya.

"Hampir tiap hari anak itu kesini. Kekasihnya meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu kesini tiap hari. Hanya duduk diam seperti tadi. Tidak menangis atau berbicara sama sekali. Pasti ia sangat terpukul. Aku yakin kekasihnya bisa merasakan kesedihan anak itu. Dia begitu terlihat menderita"

"Yeah, pasti bisa.", Harry membeo. Ia melihat lagi ke arah orang yang mereka bicarakan. Ternyata mereeka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang.

Laki-laki pirang itu ternyata sangat tinggi. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari gadis yang sedang memegangi tangannya. Dugaan Harry tak salah, gadis itu sangat tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi dari Harry. Si laki-laki yang telah selesai memasukkan sumbangan ke kotak tersenyum sekilas pada penjaga pemakaman kemudian melangkah pergi. _Senyum yang sangat hampa..._ batin Harry.

"Kekasihnya sangat cantik...", kata Mr. Pettigrew lagi setelah laki-laki pirang tadi cukup jauh. "Aku melihat fotonya saat pemakaman. Sayang sekali harus meninggal di usia semuda itu."

"Yeah, sayang sekali...", lagi-lagi Harry membeo, tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi.

Setelah berpamitan pada Mr. Pettigrew, Harry mengayuh sepedanya dan segera pergi. Selama perjalanan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari pasangan yang ia lihat di pemakaman tadi. Ia sudah berusaha keras tidak memikirkannya, tapi entah kenapa memorinya selalu memutar kembali apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Seorang laki-laki dengan ekspresi hampa... Seorang gadis cantik yang...

TBC

A/N :

Akhirnya... setelah hiatus selama 6 bulan gara2 banyak hal, termasuk WB, saya mencoba kembali lagi ke dunia fanfic! Plokplokplok! *ayo smua tepuk tangaaan*. Jujur susah banget, udah lama ga nulis soalnya, tp akan aku usahain. Sebenernya udah mulai lagi sih akhir desember kmaren, tp fandomnya Screenplays alias K-Pop gitu. Itu juga ak publish di blog doang. Hhe... pokoknya dukung saya yah m(_ _)m Yosh! Ganbatte! Hwaiting!

Aku punya ide fanfic ini udah lama banget, sebelum aku hiatus, tapi baru ada mood ngetik sekarang... Iya aku tau, aku emg author dodol. Hhaha... Tapi maklumi keadaan saya juga, dalam 6 bulan idup saya udah muter 180derajat! *lebbay*. Dulunya anak manja yg nauzubillah kagak mandiri bnget, nhah skg? Saya tiba2 brubah jd anag kos... Mana merantaunya ke ibukota lagi, yg kata org lbih kejem dr ibu tiri. Bayangin, anak manja udik seperti saya merantau di ibukota? Aah, fanfic saya jd terabaikan deh. *sbenernnya ga nyambung tp biarin aja lah, anggep aja angin lalu (?)*

Oke, daripada semakin ngelantur, saya sudahi aja. Buat Dhiya, maap ya baru publish sekarang. Taulah kenapa... Hhe... Buat Mon-chan, yg telah berjasa bnget buat aku, higz, yg sll ngereview fic2ku sbelumnya, makasi ya... Terakhir, buat siapapun yg udah baca ampe sini, mohon review nya yaaa... Biar saya ga hiatus lagi... Makasi... Thanks... Arigatou... Gomawo... ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

Harry, Sirius, Myrtle, Mr. Pettigrew, James & Lily, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny belong to J.K. Rowling. Tobias, Rachel, and Jake belong to K.A. Applegate.

*Tokoh2 akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter. Mungkin lama-lama bakal males nulis disclaimer nih. Liat aja entar.. hehe.. Btw, J.K. Rowling ama K.A. Applegate adalah 2 wanita yg keren banget menurutku. Imajinasi mereka bener2 ga ada duanya!^^

**Chapter 2 : Who is she?**

HARRY'S POV

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak aku mengunjungi makam Mom dan Dad. Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Waktunya kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan yang cukup panjang. Kembali pada tugas, PR, ulangan, dan... basket! Yeah, sebenarnya basketlah yang paling kutunggu. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai latihan bersama tim inti. Tahun ini bakal lebih seru karena Ron –pada akhirnya- bergabung dengan tim inti. Aku sendiri sudah bergabung dengan tim inti sejak kelas satu. Banyak yang bilang kalau aku bisa masuk tim inti di tahun pertama karena hebat atau beruntung. Aku lebih memilih kemungkinan kedua.

Karena tidak sabar memulai latihan, aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi. Setelah menaruh tas di kelas, aku segera menuju ke lapangan basket indoor. Tanpa ganti kaos ataupun sepatu aku bermain sendirian. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ron dan beberapa kakak kelas senior datang dan bergabung denganku. Ada juga beberapa adik kelas yang ikut bergabung. Bermain basket sebelum memulai pelajaran memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami.

"Permainanmu tambah hebat saja Harry. Andai saja kau lebih tinggi sedikit", Jake, seniorku di tim sekaligus kapten tim berkata sambil mengacak rambutku yang selalu berantakan. Semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jake. Yeah, walaupun banyak yang bilang permainanku bagus, tapi satu kelemahanku yang tidak bisa diubah adalah tubuhku yang pendek. Walaupun tidak terlalu mempengaruhi permainanku, tapi tetap saja aku harus berusaha jauh lebih keras dibanding yang lain saat berlatih. Jake bilang, aku unggul dalam kecepatan.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi sudah hampir jam masuk kelas. Aku, Ron, dan Jake berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku dan Ron mengambil kelas yang sama tahun ini. Saat melewati taman sekolah, tak sengaja aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri terpaku di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah laki-laki yang sama yang kulihat di pemakaman kemarin. Jadi... orang itu satu sekolah denganku? Aaah... bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya. Kota ini kan kota kecil. Gadis pirang itupun masih bersamanya. Gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang indah.

"Hei Harry! Kau lihat apa sih?", Ron bertanya sambil matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Jake juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau mengenal orang itu, Harry?", tanya Ron.

"Ah ti-tidak... Aku hanya baru ingat kalau kemarin lusa aku melihat orang itu di pemakaman. Ternyata dia sekolah disini juga..."

"Kemarin kau ke pemakaman?", tanya Jake.

"I-iya... Kemarin adalah hari kematian orangtuaku."

"Ooh... Maaf...", Jake berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jake. Itu sudah lama sekali", kataku sambil tersenyum. Jake juga ikut tersenyum lega.

"Tidak heran kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Hampir tiap hari Tobias selalu ke pemakaman selama sebulan terakhir ini.", kata Jake.

"Tobias?", tanyaku.

"Ya. Tobias Fangor. Bisa dibilang sahabatku."

"Kenapa dia harus ke pemakaman tiap hari?", tanya Ron.

"Pacarnya meninggal saat liburan kemarin.", Jake menjawab lirih.

"Tragis sekali...", Ron menanggapi dengan nada prihatin. Aku hanya diam karena aku memang sudah tahu.

"Nama pacarnya Rachel Berenson. Meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mendaki gunung Witchmorphille.", lanjut Jake.

"Berenson? Itu nama keluargamu kan Jake?", tanyaku kaget.

"Yeah, Rachel adalah sepupuku.", jawabnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Anggap saja satu sama", Jake memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tidak menyapanya, Jake? Sebentar lagi sudah hampir bel", tanya Ron.

"Aku rasa tidak. Tobias mengalami depresi yang sangat berat sejak kematian Rachel. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tapi kurasa itu percuma. Hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan Tobias dan entah kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Tobias yang sekarang... seperti sebuah raga tanpa jiwa. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengembalikan Tobias seperti dulu. Semua cara sudah kulakukan, tapi..."

Jake tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memang tak meneteskan air mata, tapi aku tahu di dalam hatinya ia sedang menangis. Tangisan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar air mata. Aku dan Ron yang menyadari hal ini hanya bisa merangkul Jake dan membawanya pergi.

"Sudahlah, Jake. Tenanglah... Tobias akan baik-baik saja. Suatu saat ia pasti bisa sembuh dari depresinya. Yakinlah!", kataku menghiburnya.

"Yeah, trims. Maaf aku jadi sensitif begini", katanya setelah bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jake. Dan... aku turut berduka cita untuk sepupumu, Jake. Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku..."

"Yeah, aku juga turut berdukacita, Jake. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu"

"Trims. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kalian. Kejadiannya sangat mendadak, hanya saudara dan beberapa teman terdekat yang kami hubungi saat itu. Apalagi, rumah kita jauh dan kupikir kalian juga tidak kenal denga sepupuku, jadi..."

"Yeah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya sepupu, Jake", Ron memotong kata-kata Jake. Jake hanya tersenyum dan kemudian kami pun melanjutkan jalan kami menuju kelas. Di tengah perjalanan, aku menengok ke belakang ke arah laki-laki pirang tadi, ee... maksudku Tobias. Aku cukup terkejut saat melihat ia berjalan tak jauh di belakang kami. Ia berjalan dengan santai, tapi aku sedikit merinding melihat tatapan kosongnya. Benar kata Jake, ia seperti raga tanpa jiwa, pikirku sambil memandang ke depan lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasa semakin merinding. Aku menoleh lagi ke arah belakang dan kudapati gadis cantik yang sejak kemarin kulihat bersama Tobias tengah memandang tajam ke arahku. Gadis itu berjalan di samping Tobias sambil menggenggam tangan Tobias, tapi tatapannya tertuju padaku. Aku segera memutar pandanganku ke depan lagi dan berpura-pura tak melihat.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT

Bunyi bel masuk mengagetkan kami semua, terutama murid-murid yang belum memasuki kelas, termasuk aku, Ron, dan Jake. Kami bertiga segera bergegas memasuki ruang kelas kami. Aku menghela napas. Setidaknya, pikiranku jadi sedikit teralih dari pasangan tadi.

Ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Saat aku dan Ron sudah memasuki kelas kami dan duduk di bangku favorit kami(bangku deretan paling belakang, nomor dua dari kanan ataupun kiri –sama saja-), Ron tiba-tiba berkomentar,

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan sekuat itu. Aku tidak akan sanggup tetap berangkat ke sekolah dan berjalan sendirian dengan tampang 'aku baik-baik saja' seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan seperti orang gila jika pacarku meninggal. Dan itu artinya, kemungkinan besar aku akan benar-benar dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa sekalipun aku hanya depresi. Tau kan, rumahku akan terasa lebih longgar jika penghuninya berkurang"

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menanggapi Ron. Sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa merinding yang lagi-lagi kurasakan jika mengingat hal ini. Apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh? Kurasa ya. Tadi Ron menyebut kata 'sendirian', padahal sejak awal aku bercerita, aku selalu mengatakan Tobias bersama seorang gadis. Kau tau siapa gadis yang kumaksud? Kalau aku tidak salah tebak, kemungkinan besar gadis itu adalah Rachel Berenson, sepupu Jake. Yeah benar, disinilah yang aneh.

Maaf kalau aku belum memberitahumu. Gadis yang kulihat selalu berada disamping Tobias bukanlah manusia. Kau sudah menduganya kan? Masih ingat dengan Myrtle yang kutemui di pemakaman? Yeah, dia juga bukan manusia. Mereka adalah roh. Orang yang –bisa dibilang- mati penasaran, biasanya rohnya akan terperangkap di dunia manusia sampai hal yang membuatnya penasaran atau belum tenang akhirnya terwujud. Setelah hal itu terwujud, barulah mereka bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang.

Tak banyak orang yang bisa melihat roh gentayangan. Hanya ada segelintir orang saja di dunia ini yang memiliki kemampuan khusus ini. Biasanya kemampuan ini diturunkan secara genetik. Aku bisa melihat roh karena ayah dan kakekku memiliki kemampuan ini. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat roh kedua orangtuaku setelah mereka meninggal dunia, tapi tidak lama. Setelah hak asuhku berada di tangan Sirius aku tidak lagi melihat mereka. Kurasa itulah yang mereka khawatirkan. Mom dan Dad belum tenang jika aku tidak dirawat oleh orang yang mereka percayai.

Untuk Myrtle, kurasa dia akan tetap menjadi penunggu pemakaman dalam waktu cukup lama. Semasa hidup, ia memiliki seorang teman masa kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Dia dan temannya itu berjanji akan selalu bersama. Disaat Myrtle sedang sekarat karena penyakit yang dideritanya, ia berjanji akan menunggu temannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini bersama-sama. Karena Myrtle meninggal di usia muda, kurasa ia harus menunggu cukup lama. Aku tak tahu harus menyebut kisahnya aneh atau romantis.

Sedangkan untuk Rachel... Entahlah... Aku tak tahu kenapa dia belum tenang. Tapi, aku sangat yakin kalau hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Tobias. Sebenarnya aku bisa bertanya langsung karena selain melihat, aku juga bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan roh. Hanya saja.. aku lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan roh-roh tersebut. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berhubungan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sampai sekarang hanya Myrtle yang pernah berkomunikasi denganku. Itu karena aku rutin ke pemakaman tiap 2kali dalam setahun dan... tentu saja sulit sekali menyembunyikan kemampuan seperti ini di pemakaman. Tau kan kenapa?

Sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikan kemampuanku ini rapat-rapat. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak normal. Sampai sekarang, hanya Sirius, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny yang mengetahui hal ini. Itu karena kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Di waktu yang begitu lama, tak mungkin kan mereka tidak pernah curiga? Apalagi masa kecilku tidak bisa dibilang tenang-tenang saja karena aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuanku.

END OF HARRY'S POV

**TBC**

A/N

Maap lama update nya. Tapi berhubung aku yakin yang baca ini dikit, so... nyantai deeh.. Buat yg ngikutin cerita ini, anda benar2 istimewa. Haha... Kan termasuk diantara yg dikit itu... XD

Ah sudahlah. Gatau kenapa tiap nulis A/N di akhir ujung2nya gaje. Thx 4 reading^^ Don't forget to review. I'll appreciate it a lot! Btw, Suna Siblings yg udah review di Marco's Firstlove, thx ya. Aku mau bales di private message km gabisa. Private messageny di disable yah? . Ohya, mau ngabari aja, disini aku mau cariin pasangannya Ax lho^^ Thx bwt sarannya^^

Ayo teman-teman review doong ~('o'~)~'o')~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer 4 this chapter:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, ama Mr. Snape yang punya J.K. Rowling. Sedangkan Rachel, Tobias, Jake, ama Mr. Chapman yang punya K.A. Applegate.

**Chapter 3 : What does she want?**

HARRY'S POV

"Hei Harry, apa kau yakin hari ini tidak ada PR?", Ron bertanya padaku.

"Emmb... Ron? Ini hari pertama kita di kelas 2 yang artinya ini adalah pelajaran pertama kita di tahun ajaran baru. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada PR?", kataku.

"Oh yeah... Kau benar...", jawab Ron lega. Kelihatan sekali ia sangat gelisah menghadapi pelajaran pertama ini. Yeah, pelajaran pertama yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan bahkan hanya untuk dipikirkan. Aku dan Ron sama-sama merasa kecewa saat mendapati guru kimia kami di kelas 2 sama dengan guru kimia kami di kelas 1, Mr. Snape. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Mr. Snape adalah guru ter-killer di sekolah. Hampir semua murid termasuk aku sendiri merasa takut jika berhadapan dengannya. Dia jauh lebih menakutkan dari hantu manapun yang pernah kulihat. Tak ada satupun murid yang berani mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialku.

Saat Mr. Snape memasuki kelas, aku merasa jantungku hampir copot saat melihat roh Rachel berada persis di belakang Mr. Snape, mengikuti Mr. Snape memasuki ruang kelas. Apa yang dilakukan roh Rachel disini? Bukankah dia selalu mengikuti Tobias? Kenapa dia malah kemari? Dan... tatapannya... Astaga! Tatapan tajamnya terarah lurus padaku! Apakah dia sudah tahu kalau aku bisa melihatnya? Tidak, ia tidak boleh tahu. Aku harus bersikap biasa...

Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap biasa kalau ada seorang hantu –yang meskipun cantik tapi tetap saja hantu- menatap tajam ke arahmu dan tak jauh darinya ada seorang manusia yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari hantu mengawasimu dengan galak. Sungguh pelajaran pertama yang sangat berkesan untuk memulai ajaran baru.

Mau tak mau hal ini membuatku merinding tak karuan. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku berdiri dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menyembunyikan ketakutanku, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil buku kimia tebal dari dalam tasku dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam buku tebal itu, berharap dua makhluk di depan sana tak dapat melihat ketakutanku.

"Hei, Harry! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak apa-apa, mate? Maksudku, kelas Mr. Snape memang menakutkan, tapi tak biasanya kau sampai gemetaran begini. Biasanya kan kau yang menenangkan aku?", Ron berbisik di sampingku. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir dan gugup. Akupun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku tak apa-apa, mate. Tenang saja", kataku untuk menenangkan Ron yag mulai tertular ketakutanku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau memang ada masalah bilang saja padaku. Oke?", kata Ron.

"Oke", jawabku singkat. Sedikit merasa senang juga karena sikap Ron yang pengertian. Akupun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum berterima kasih. Tapi, saat aku menoleh ke depan lagi, jantungku seperti hampir copot untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini lebih parah.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!", aku berteriak kaget saat melihat roh Rachel berada di depanku persis, hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Refleks buku kimia yang kupegang terlempar jauh saat tubuhku terjungkal jatuh ke belakang beserta kursi dan tasku.

BBRUAAAK!

Dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit aku terbaring di lantai kelas. Punggungku terasa amat sangat nyeri. Untung saja kepalaku tidak menghantam lantai atau apapun.

"Mr. Potter...", tiba-tiba saja Mr. Snape sudah berdiri tegak di sampingku yang masih terbaring. Mata hitam galaknya menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh dan bibir tipisnya menyebutkan namaku dengan nada yang semakin membutku bergidik ngeri. Segera saja aku bangkit dan memebereskan kekacauan yang kulakukan. Dapat kurasakan semua pasang mata di kelas menatapku dengan kaget. Tak sedikit pula yang melongo berkepanjangan karena lupa menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya.

"Apa maksud ulahmu ini, Potter?", Mr. Snape berkata lagi dengan nada yang sama.

"Ma-maaf Mister. A-aku hanya..."

"Hanya mengacau, Potter?", sela Mr. Snape.

"Ti-tidak Mister. Saya hanya kaget..."

"Dan apa tepatnya yang membuatmu kaget?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ke-kecoak Mister", jawabku sekenanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada gugup dari suaraku. Aku benar-benar merinding mendengar kata-kata sedingin es itu. Sebisa mungkin aku tak menatap mata galak itu juga. Tapi yang kulihat malah sosok roh Rachel yang melenggang keluar dari kelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Astaga... Berurusan dengan hantu iseng adalah hal yang terakhir kuinginkan.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kelasku ini tidak higienis sampai-sampai ada serangga kotor seperti kecoak bisa masuk dan menggangu salah satu muridku yang pemalas? Kau mau bilang kelasku ini tidak kondusif, begitu?", jeezzzz... Tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Eeee... Mister, ke-kecoak itu mi-milik saya", Ron berkata dengan gugup di sebelahku. Mata galak Mr. Snape beralih memandang Ron. Yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan. "Sa-saya hanya iseng Mister..."

"Ooh... Jadi kalian pikir kalian bisa main-main di kelasku?". Hening...

"Potter dan Weasley...", Mr Snape berujar dingin. Aku dan Ron hanya bisa membeku di tempat kami duduk, bagaikan menunggu vonis di pengadilan...

END OF HARRY'S POV

~000~

NORMAL POV

Seusai jam pelajaran pertama, Harry dan Ron berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kantin. Di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut kantin, seorang gadis berambut cokelat ikal melambai dengan semangat pada Ron dan Harry. Gadis itu adalah Hermione Granger, sahabat Ron dan Harry.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian lesu sekali?", Hermione berkomentar saat melihat kedua sahabatnya menghampirinya dengan langkah yang sangat lesu.

"Terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan...", jawab Ron sambil duduk dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin.

"Maafkan aku, Ron. Ini semua salahku...", kata Harry menyesal.

"Oh mate... Tak usah dipikirkan. Paling tidak kita bisa mengambil sisi positifnya. Satu jam pelajaran tanpa melihat muka horror si Snape. Bisa dibilang anugerah kan?"

"Yeah, kau benar", Harry nyengir.

"Apakah kalian berniat untuk bercerita padaku? Kalau tidak akan ke perpus saja. Aku sudah selesai makan", Hermione berkata sambil manyun.

"Jangan ngambek, Mione. Iya kami akan cerita. Tapi... jangan ketawa, oke?", sahut Ron.

Dan kedua cowok itupun menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan kepada satu-satunya sahabat perempuan mereka.

"Dan akhirnya... Mr. Snape menghukum kami berdiri di depan kelas...", kata Harry.

"Dengan dua tangan di telinga...", sambung Ron.

"Dan kaki diangkat satu...", Harry mengakhiri cerita mereka dengan tampang memelas. Seketika itu juga Hermione tertawa keras di depan Ron dan Harry, membuat kedua cowok itu semakin terpuruk. "Kejam kau Mione...", sahut Ron manyun.

"Hhahaha... Ha... Ha... Maaf... Maafkan aku...", Hermione berkata sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan kalian. Hanya saja... Itu... Itu kan hukuman untuk anak SD! Aku pikir dia akan memberi kalian tugas essay atau apa... Tapi ternyata... Astaga! Hukuman itu sudah tidak jaman lagi untuk kita! Aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan kalian dengan pose seperti itu. Hhahhahahaha..."

"Hermione!", Ron dan Harry berteriak bersama.

"Oke-oke. Aku akan berhenti tertawa...", Hermione berkata sambil mengelap sudut matanya yang tergenang air mata saking hebohnya tertawa. "Oke sekarang serius. Aku ulangi ceritanya... Jadi tadi, Harry tiba-tiba jatuh terjengkang di kelas...", Harry memelototi Hermione saat sahabatnya itu akan tertawa lagi.

"Apa? Oh c'mon... Itu pasti lucu sekali. Andai saja ada yang memotretnya. Fans-fansmu pasti rela membelinya dengan harga mahal. Iya kan, Ron?", sahut Hermione.

"Yeah benar. Itu juga yang kusayangkan. Andai saja si Snape itu tidak sedang di dekat kami, pasti sudah kupotret", Ron menyetujui.

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini!", Harry berseru sambil manyun. Hermione dan Ron nyengir.

"Okeoke... sekarang benar-benar serius. Duarius deh kalau perlu!", ucap Hermione sambil memandang tajam ke arah Harry. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kaget, Harry? Kalian bilang kecoak itu hanya bualan Ron untuk membantumu. Jadi... pasti ini melibatkan sesuatu yang hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya kan?", katanya mantap.

Harry menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Ya, Hermione. Kau benar."

"Apa?", Ron berseru kaget. "Ja-jadi... di kelas kita tadi ada... Ha... Hantu?", wajah Ron menjadi pucat saat mengatakannya. Ron memang yang paling paranoid masalah hantu di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hanya sampai aku jatuh. Setelah Mr. Snape datang hantu itu langsung pergi. Sambil ketawa...", Harry mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan tampang memelas, membuat Hermione dan Ron –yang sudah tidak pucat- geli sendiri.

"Syukurlah... Maksudku, aku memang tahu hantu itu ada dimana-mana. Tapi, aku lebih nyaman kalau tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itu aku tidak pernah mau membahas ini denganmu. Karena aku tahu kalau kau tahu dimana saja hantu itu berada. Untung saja kau bukan tipe orang yang jail...", Ron berkata panjang lebar.

"Iya aku mengerti. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa, Harry?", tanya Hermione.

"Sebelum hantu itu pergi ia berkata padaku..."

"Apa yang dia bilang?", tanya Hermione lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia bilang dia akan menemuiku lagi... Dia bilang dia butuh bantuanku..."

Hening...

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Ron akhirnya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Apalagi dengan hantu yang jail seperti itu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hantunya seperti apa sih? Menyeramkan tidak?", tanya Hermione penasaran. Hermione memang termasuk anak yang genius di sekolah, tapi ia juga bukan tipe orang yang mengagung-agungkan ilmu pengetahuan sampai tidak mempercayai hal-hal abstrak seperti hantu atau bahkan Tuhan. Justru, Hermione memiliki ketertarikan yang aneh dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Hantu itu adalah roh kakak kelas kita yang baru saja meninggal. Kau ingat apa yang diceritakan Jake tadi pagi, Ron?"

"Apa? Soal sepupunya yang baru saja meninggal dan soal Tobias yang mengalami depresi?", ujar Ron.

"Tepat sekali."

"Jadi...", Ron tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tunggu! Sepupu Jake? Jake kapten tim basket kalian? Jadi maksudmu, hantu itu adalah roh sepupu Jake? Rachel Berenson, murid kelas XII anggota ekskul gymnastic yang baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat mendaki gunung?", tanya Hermione.

Harry dan Ron melongo mendengarnya. "Darimana kau tahu?", tanya Harry. "Kami bahkan baru tahu tentang sepupu Jake pagi ini", katanya jujur.

"Kalian tidak tahu Rachel Berenson? Dia kan cewek paling populer di sekolah kita. Heran deh. Aku tiak menyangka kalian secupu ini", Hermione berkata sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau peduli dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kata 'populer'. Kupikir kau hanya peduli pada bukumu...", sahut Ron.

"Aku memang tidak peduli", kata Hermione tegas. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu. Aku kan juga punya telinga dan mata. Dan sekedar mengingatkan, siapa tahu kalian lupa, aku ini cewek. Dan cewek-cewek biasanya jauh lebih suka menggosip daripada cowok. Bukan berarti aku juga ikut-ikutan menggosip, hanya saja aku sering mendengar cewek-cewek di sekolah kita menggosip di toilet cewek. Percaya deh, itu tempat paling up to date jika kalian ingin tahu gosip-gosip terbaru. Kembali ke masalah, dari sanalah aku tahu banyak hal tentang fenomena-fenomena di sekolah kita, termasuk fakta bahwa Harry punya banyak fans. Fakta yang sulit dipercaya menurutku", Hermione berkata panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas. Sekali lagi Harry dan Ron melongo.

"Okeoke Mione... Jadi intinya... Harry dimintai tolong oleh cewek paling populer di sekolah yang sudah meninggal? Hey! Kau memang populer, Harry! Pesonamu tidak hanya untuk yang masih hidup ternyata...", kata Ron sambil nyengir.

Harry memandang sebal ke arah Ron. "Ron...", kata Harry tajam. "Hati-hati. Di belakangmu ada seorang laki-laki setengah baya dengan tali di lehernya. Mungkin itu hantu Mr. Chapman. Kata orang, mantan wakil kepala sekolah kita itu meninggal karena gantung diri kan?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Harry segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi untuk membeli makanan. Meninggalkan Ron di belakangnya dengan muka pucat pasi dan tubuh kaku. Tak berani bergerak. Hermione geli sendiri melihat tampang Ron.

"Harry bohong, Ron. Mr. Chapman, mantan wakil kepala sekolah kita... belum meninggal bodoh! Dia dipindahtugaskan ke London pusat. Kau lupa?", Hermione menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Aaah! Iya kau benar! Kurangajar Harry! Seenaknya saja menakut-nakutiku!", Ron yang sudah menyadari kebodohannya segera menyusul Harry yang segera menyingkir saat melihat Ron menghampirinya. Hermione masih duduk di bangkunya sambil tertawa-tawa melihat kedua sahabatnya malah kejar-kejaran di kantin padahal waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit dan mereka belum makan apa-apa.

**TBC**

Yippieeeee! Update kilat! Hehe... Gimana-gimana? Menarik? Boring? Geje? Aneh? Seru? Enak? Manis? Pedes? Asin? Aaah, maap saya mulai geje...

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari yang laen yang artinya sudah mulai masuk ke masalah. Baru mulai lho... Konflik baru keluar di chapter depan... Doain ya biar bisa lanjut... Tapi, untuk chapter selanjutnya paling cepet 2 mingguan lagi soalnya tanggal 16 ntar udah UAS. Doakan saya ya teman-teman... Biar UAS pertama saya lancaaarrr... Hasilnya memuaskan... Dan lolos dari teror DO. Ammiiiinnnnnn...

Oke sekian dulu, RnR pleeeaaassseee (~^_^) ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer 4 this chapter:**

Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna milik J.K. Rowling. Sedangkan Rachel dan Cassie milik K.A. Applegate. Dan satu lagi, Miss. Sails adalah milik Mr. Crepsley. Haha... maksudku milik Mr. Darren, penulisnya Darren Shan.

Chapter 4 : 1st conversation

HARRY'S POV

Malam ini, saat akan beranjak untuk tidur aku sudah benar-benar melupakan insiden siang tadi, juga tentang pesan yang dikatakan roh Rachel. Lebih tepatnya, aku melupakan semua itu ketika mendapati Sirius sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama seorang wanita saat aku pulang sekolah tadi. Bayangkan! Seorang Sirius yang setiap hari hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, seorang Sirius yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikah, membawa seorang wanita ke rumah! Apakah ini artinya aku akan memiliki seorang ibu?

Sayangnya aku belum beruntung. Wanita itu adalah Miss. Sails, rekan kerja Sirius sesama polisi. Hanya rekan kerja sekaligus teman Sirius sejak di perguruan tinggi. Aku sempat mengusulkan agar mereka berkencan saja, tetapi ternyata Miss. Sails sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku masih ingat Sirius malah tertawa puas saat melihat tampang kecewaku. Kejam sekali.

Saat ini, aku sudah setengah tertidur ketika tiba-tiba jendela kamarku terbuka sendiri. Suara jendela yang menabrak dinding itu dengan segera membuatku bangun dan terduduk di tempat tidur. Saat aku menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka itu, kulihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursi belajarku. Matanya yang menatapku tajam membuatku bungkam, tak sanggup berteriak, hanya terpaku.

END OF POV

"Hai Harry", gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Harry yang membatu di tempat tidurnya.

"Ra-Rachel?", jawab Harry gemetar.

"Kau tau namaku ternyata. Baguslah, jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri", Rachel berkata dengan santai sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau la..."

Rachel memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, "Plis deh... Aku bukan hantu pertama yang kau lihat kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau takut padaku? Memang tampangku menyeramkan? Berani sekali kau menganggapku menyeramkan?", omelnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu... A-aku hanya kaget... Ke-kenapa kau bisa a-ada disini?", ujar Harry tersendat-sendat.

Rachel semakin kesal, "Kaget?", tanyanya curiga, "Ah sudahlah! Terserah kau mau seperti apa", iapun akhirnya menyerah. "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan menemuimu lagi? Aku butuh bantuan", katanya lagi, lebih seperti perintah daripada permintaan.

"Bantuan?", hanya itu yang sanggup Harry katakan.

"Yap! Berhubung hanya kau yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku, maka hanya kau jugalah yang bisa membantuku! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membantuku. Hanya saja kalau aku belum tenang dan harus gentayangan seperti ini terus, kau orang pertama yang akan menjadi teman bermainku. Tau kan? Seperti yang tadi pagi? Jadi hantu itu membosankan. Karena itu aku butuh refreshing seperti itu. Lain kali aku akan pakai wujud yang menyeramkan deh"

"Tu-tunggu! Si-siapa yang bilang tidak mau? A-aku belum menjawab", seru Harry panik.

"Jadi kau mau?", tanya Rachel dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ba-baiklah... A-apa yang bisa...kubantu?"

"Pertama, bisa tidak kau bicara dengan lebih lancar? Untuk seseorang yang punya indera keenam sejak kecil, kau benar-benar penakut deh!"

"Ap-apa? I-itu karena aku tidak terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan hantu! Aku... hanya ingin hidup normal", jawab Harry cepat.

"Hidup normal? Jangan bodoh kau bocah. Itu tidak mungkin", kata Rachel sambil tertawa kecil. Harry ingin membalas kata-kata Rachel, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ekspresi Rachel yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ada rasa sedih yang mendalam terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku akan to the point sekarang. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya...", kata Rachel, ekspresinya berubah serius dengan cepat. Ia menatap Harry yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau...", Rachel memulai, "Harus membantuku... untuk... mencari pembunuhku!"

"APA?", seru Harry seketika.

OOO

HARRY'S POV

Keesokan harinya aku, Ron, dan Hermione berkumpul di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja untuk membahas tentang Rachel.

"Jadi, apa yang dia minta, Harry?", tanya hermione tak sabar.

"Dia memintaku untuk mencari pembunuhnya..", jawabku yang kemudian diikuti dengan keheningan. Ron dan Hermione hanya bisa melongo.

"Apa?", seru Ron tiba-tiba.

"Ssssssttttt...", aku dan Hermione menyuruhnya diam. Ini kan di perpustakaan.

"Oke-oke maaf... Ta-tapi, bukankah Rachel meninggal karena kecelakaan?", kata Ron dengan berbisik.

"Ya, itu benar. Dia bilang dia memang jatuh ke sebuah jurang di gunung. Tapi, itu karena ada yang mendorongnya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya kecelakaan", jelasku.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?", bisik Hermione.

"Untuk apa Mione?", balasku.

"Oke kalau begitu. Lalu... Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?", tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah...", kataku sambil menghela napas, "Berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan. Apalagi, Rachel itu benar-benar menakutkan...", kataku sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin, "Dan juga jahil...", tambahku lagi.

"Tapi dia sangat cantik kan? Aku sudah melihat fotonya kemarin, kucari di buku tahunan. OMG, dia seperti selebritis! Aku menyesal tidak mengenalnya sebelum dia meninggal...", kata Ron semangat. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi tetap saja hantu!", seruku.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ehm, permisi... Mungkin aku salah dengar, tapi... tadi kau baru saja menyebut hantu?", seorang gadis yang sedang melewati meja kami berhenti dan bertanya. Gadis yang manis sebenarnya tapi kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Rambutnya pirang keperakan dan sangat panjang. Ia memakai anting-anting berbentuk bintang di sebelah kanan dan matahari di sebelah kiri. Kalung berbentuk labu yang sangat besar tergantung di lehernya. Ia sedang mendekap sebuah buku tua yang sangat tebal dan terdapat huruf-huruf asing di sampulnya. Yang lebih aneh lagi, ia memakai kacamata yang sangat besar, berwarna-warni dan bentuknya aneh.

"Ha-hai looney, ah maksudku Luna!", sapa Hermione.

"Hai Hermione!", kata gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Luna. Atau Looney?

"Si-siapa dia, Mione?", tanya Ron.

"Hei Luna! Ah, kau ini kucari kemana-mana ternyata ada disini...", tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu menghampiri Luna. Gadis cantik berambut merah yang bisa membuatku berdebar-debar dalam sekejab.

"Hei Ginny! Kau... kenal dengan Luna?", tanya Hermione. Yap! Gadis berambut merah itu adalah Ginny Weasley, anak bungsu di keluarga Weasley, satu-satunya anak perempuan, dan satu-satunya adik Ron.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami sekelas tahun ini. Sekarang kami sedang mencari tugas, kalau kalian? Kalian sedang apa? Tumben sekali Harry dan Ron mau menemanimu di perpustakaan?", Ginny berkata sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke arahku dan Ron.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa, Ginny... Sudah sana kau pergi saja!", usir Ron. Ginny langsung cemberut karenanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ron!", desisnya.

"Ehm maaf, tapi bolehkah aku bergabung? Namaku Luna Lovegood", kata Luna tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione, di depan Ron. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi".

"Memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?", tanya Ginny pada Luna sambil duduk di sebelah kiri hermione yang duduk di depanku.

"Tadi Harry menyebut-nyebut hantu...", kata Luna polos. Dahi Ginny mengerut curiga.

"Aku juga tahu tentang kemampuan Harry. Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?", tanyanya dengan marah.

"Ka-kami tidak bermaksud begitu, Ginny. Hanya saja..."

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya kalian juga harus memberitahuku!", sela Ginny memotong kata-kataku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menuntut, aku hanya bisa menunduk, salah tingkah. Entah apa yang salah dengan tubuhku. Aku memang selalu lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ginny.

"Aaaah~ jadi dugaanku benar, Harry juga bisa melihat arwah ya?", seru Luna ceria. Kami semua memandangnya, termasuk Ginny.

"Ka-kau bisa melihat hantu?", tanya Ron.

"Ya. Aku juga mempunyai indera keenam sejak kecil, seperti Harry", Luna berkata dengan ceria seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa. Kami semua hanya memandangnya takjub.

"Benarkah?", tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Iya... Emmm, kalau aku tidak salah tebak, saat ini Harry sedang berurusan dengan hantu kakak kelas yang baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu itu kan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Rachel?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", tanyaku.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu jatuh dari kursi", jawab Luna singkat, tapi menohok.

"Aaah~ Jadi dia jatuh gara-gara itu?", tanya Ginny sambil mengangguk.

"Ap-apa? Bagaimana kalian bisa melihatku?", tanyaku panik.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja lewat. Saat itu kami mau ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tugas dan kebetulan kami melewati kelas kalian", Ginny menjelaskan, "Tapi kemarin itu benar-benar lucu, Harry! Aku sampai harus berlari ke tempat yang sepi agar tidak kelepasan tertawa di lorong kelas", sambung Ginny dengan tertawa. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menunduk dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Apa-apaan tuh! Kemarin kau marah-marah dan bahkan menakut-nakuti Ron karena kami menertawakanmu, tapi kalau Ginny yang tertawa kau diam saja. Benar-benar deh...", protes Hermione. Aku segera menatapnya galak, tapi ia hanya tersenyum jahil. Sial, dia membuatku semakin malu di depan Ginny!

"Apa maksudmu, Mione?", tanya Ron kebingungan.

"Hermione hanya asal bicara, lupakan saja. Lupakan juga soal insiden jatuhku itu!", kataku galak.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin insiden itu bisa dilupakan? Kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu pasti sudah aku foto dan aku publikasikan!", kata Ron sambil tertawa keras. Aku segera mengambil buku sejarah yang cukup tebal dan memukul kepalanya. Ia langsung terdiam.

"Ini perpustakaan", kataku singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Luna. Apa... kau juga pernah berkomunikasi dengan mereka?", tanyaku. Luna memandangku sejenak dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, sekalipun aku mau aku tidak bisa melakukannya", jawabnya. Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny menatap Luna serius.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Ayahku telah memberiku perlindungan. Dulu saat masih kecil aku sering melakukannya dan itu membuat ayahku khawatir. Karena itu ia memberiku perlindungan yang membuatku tetap bisa melihat tanpa mereka tahu kalau aku bisa melihat mereka."

"Maksudmu? Aku belum mengerti...", kataku sambil menggeleng.

"Orang-orang yang mempunyai indera keenam seperti kita memiliki aura khusus, Harry. Dari situlah para hantu bisa membedakan mana manusia yang bisa melihat mereka atau tidak. Ayahku sebenarnya ingin menghilangkan kemampuanku juga, tapi aku menolak. Jadi, dia hanya menyembunyikan auraku saja agar para hantu atau roh gentayangan tidak tahu aku bisa melihat mereka"

"Aaaaah! Enak sekali!", seruku dengan nada iri.

"Ssssshhhhttt!", Hermione menyuruhku diam, "Ini perpustakaan!", katanya pendek. Aku menatapnya dengan tampang cemberut. Luna tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk memberimu perlindungan juga, Harry...", kata Luna.

"Benarkah?", tanyaku senang.

"Ya, tentu saja", jawabnya singkat, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa sangat senang. Sepertinya itu tergambar dengan sangat jelas di mukaku.

"Itu memang hal yang sangat bagus, tapi kurasa itu bisa dilakukan setelah kita membantu roh Rachel menemukan pembunuhnya". Kata-kata Hermione membuat moodku berubah seketika.

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku sudah berjanji padanya..."

"Oke, kalian bisa mulai bercerita kepada kami sekarang", kata Ginny dengan nada menuntut. Mau tidak mau aku akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Ginny dan Luna...

"Wow... Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?", tanya Ginny setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Itu pertanyaan yang aku ucapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu", sahut Hermione. Kami semua terdiam. Tiba-tiba...

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat Rachel meninggal? Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk atau informasi dari sana?", usul Luna.

"Aaah! Kau benar, Luna! Kita bisa mulai dari sana. Kalau tidak salah Rachel meninggal di gunung Witchmorphille...", sahutku.

"Apa? Maksudmu kita harus mendaki gunung?", sahut Ron.

"Tidak seekstrim itu kok. Tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk berkemah di gunung Witchmorphille cukup dekat dan jalannya juga tidak terlalu landai. Bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki paling lama setengah jam", jelas Ginny.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Gin?", tanya Ron sambil memandang Ginny.

"Saat SMP aku kan aktif di pramuka. Aku sudah beberapa kali berkemah disana. Memangnya kau yang selalu bolos?"

"Oooh... Pramuka itu tidak penting. Lebih baik aku main basket. Iya kan, Harry?", tanya Ron. Aku segera mengangguk. Ginny langsung cemberut saat aku menyetujui Ron.

"Aah, tapi bukan berarti pramuka tidak menarik...", kataku. Entah untuk apa. Hermione tertawa geli melihatku.

"Ah sudahlah. Kembali ke rencana, kapan kita akan ke tempat perkemahan ini?", kataku.

"Yang pasti jangan di malam hari", sahut Ron cepat.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau ke gunung malam-malam?", sahutku sewot. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

"Kita ambil hari libur saja. Antara Sabtu dan Minggu", usul Ginny.

"Sabtu saja. Siapa tahu satu hari saja tidak cukup", ujar Hermione.

"Oke, kalau begitu hari Sabtu. Apakah ada yang tidak bisa?", tanyaku. Semuanya hanya diam.

"Berarti semuanya bisa...", kata Ginny, "Masalahnya, kita membutuhkan pemandu. Walaupun aku pernah berkemah disana, aku sama sekali tidak ingat jalan menuju kesana..."

"Itu mudah. Kita bisa minta tolong keluarga Brown", jawab Luna.

"Keluarga Brown? Satu-satunya pemilik klinik hewan disini? Aaah! Kau benar! Keluarga Brown kan tinggal di kaki gunung persis. Pasti mereka tahu jalan kesana...", Hermione menyetujui kata-kata Luna.

"Ya benar. Tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih tepat", kata Luna sambil tersenyum. Kami semua memandangnya.

"Kalian tahu Cassie Brown? Putri tunggal Mr. dan Mrs. Brown? Dia kan sahabat dekatnya Rachel. Cassie juga salah satu orang yang berkemah bersama dengan Rachel. Jadi, dia pasti sangat tahu dimana mereka berkemah dan dimana Rachel meninggal"

"Wooww! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau hebat juga ternyata! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Mr. dan Mrs. Brown memiliki seorang putri", Ron berkata takjub. Aku mengangguk-angguk menyetujui kata-kata Ron.

"Apa? Kalian tidak tahu Cassie Brown? Dia kan kakak kelas kita...", tanya Luna dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Murid di sekolah kita memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup mustahil juga untuk mengingat semua murid...", kataku.

"Tapi kalian kan dekat dengan Jake Berenson...", kata Luna masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kami saja baru tahu kalau Jake mempunyai saudara sepupu secantik Rachel, apalagi sahabatnya...", jawab Ron. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Tapi Cassie kan pacar Jake. Masa kalian juga tidak tahu?"

"APA?", kami semua, kecuali Luna, berseru bersamaan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kami semua telah berada di luar perpustakaan karena diusir oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

**TBC**

Gomenasai minna-san! Mianhe yorobuun! Sorry everyone! Maap semuanya! #apadah?

Updatenya lama ya.. m(_ _)m

Dulu aku cuman bilang 2 minggu, tapi ternyata hampir 3 bulan baru update. Bener-bener maap yaa... 3 bulan terakhir ini banyak hal yang terjadi... *curhat dimulai* Dimulai dengan UAS pertama saya sebagai mahasiswa (syukurlah IP diatas 3 #sujudsyukur), liburan 3 minggu yang benar2 melelahkan di semarang karena lagi ngurus pindahan rumah (2 minggu di rumah lama, 1 minggu di rumah baru), kegalauan tingkat akut gara2 mau nonton konser JYJ (dari beli tiket, cari temen, transpor, dll) yang akhirnya diakhiri dengan kekecewaan mendalam karena konsernya dibatalin 2 minggu sbelum hari-H! #pundungdipojokan #nangisguling2dilantai, dan ga lama setelahnya saya terserang DIARE!, dan yg plg parah wifi kosan saya mati sebulan! *curhat ditutup* Jadi begitulah alasan kenapa fic ini jadi terbengkalai... #bungkuk90derajat

Oke, gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Saya butuh dukungan nih buat ngelanjutin... ayo support saya! Hehe... buat chapter depan tokoh2 akan mulai komplit dengan munculnya cassie, marco, dan ax! Yeah! Tunggu yaaaah^^ kali ini saya ga berani janji bakal update kapan, hehe.. Biar ga boring nunggunya gimana kalo sambil review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
